Cybernetic yandere
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: Layed out one of Sayas little notebook stories, thought i wanted to share... yes from the storry i typed:Numbers of insanity Its about a cybernetic girl famming in love with a young scientist in mid 20s... its not from a msic...btw just slid msic there


Ok this is something that Saya you know the older sister from (numbers of Insanity?) yeah she I believe has a small book in her pocket she wrote all by herself. This is about a cybernetic girl in love with a scientist…but all that changed when she became insane when she became obsessed with him… I think Saya is trying to imprint her something of reminder or whatevers…..oh well on with it. (the story must have the sandwich effect so it will take a while till it gets there)

(Lovable Code)

Living in the cold world without light or warmth to wrap around me, all I could see is darkness as I continued to float in this capsule as if I have something to do but no doubt I'm just some manmade organism of something but I'm sure I'll find someone to help me out of this madness of tests and making me solve impossible puzzles which don't make sense but till will come when I'm done and ready. I heard voices outside my capsule and saw a young scientist with wondering eyes he looks at me with great curiosity and stares at me for minutes. I wanted to speak but I cannot move my mouth or any part of my body. It's a blur though and I can only see him of his black hair and white lab coat. I see him writing down notes which seem he is only doing this for research of this place or something productive. If I could tell him to let me out I would thank him, but I can't.

Three scientists for I can see through the small window of my capsule are seemingly to have a conversation, all I can hear is muffling of voices or murmuring on the other side of the capsule. Then in a moment one of them took a flashlight and flashed it on my eyes to see if I'm still awake, I showed signs that I'm awake and then looked at the young scientist. I wanted to meet the young scientist but I'm not sure if he's like the "others" whom are just there for observing and taking notes without feeling. When the young scientist pushed the liquid draining which made me feel cold all over like falling into snow or ice. The doors open and light bestowed on my face once more as I adjusted my eyes to have a clear vision, the young scientist whom stared at me in amazement started to write down on the Cybernetic organism of what I am. It's the first time in years someone was amazed instead of calling me a freak or some object for experiments or something. Makes me want to laugh. One of the older scientists though asks me to put on the usual neon blue shirt and dark blue jeans, I put them on as usual and the young scientist is still staring at me like I'm some normal human. I hoped to put on a smile but I tried to smile and it was an awkward one and he jumped a bit. How funny.

The same usual thing of testing color liquids and knowing which is safe to combine and which is not a big surprise and the same usual pick the purple chemical and picked the red color which I forgot what happens if I mixed them both. All of a sudden the young scientist yelled it's the wrong mixture and told me in an honest way that the purple chemical mixes with the blue chemical. He is smart yet very nice unlike the other scientist who were muttering of what's going and why am I screwing up as usual. I ask myself on why on my white mechanical hands which looks like a humans, each test goes on he was there watching me, correcting me on everything that I have done wrong. It surprises me that a high tech machine like me would be corrected by a human that would consider me (low prototype) but I try my best to get his attention on all the tests that had been set up for me. Yet lay outs from other scientists scolded me for getting distracted from your own abilities which annoyed me a lot, I did not like anyone in this facility for a long time because they are like observers with no feeling and telling me the same thing to improve and be the best android alive. I did not like this and it's not in my data base to uphold such commands which are complicated.

I pouted after the tests and had my serving of hot cup of blue Xigen which helps my energy core on the go instead of burning off which is bad. The energy core lives up to two-hundred years like a soul which I'm not so sure if I had a soul…just artificial soul and its cold too. Across my chair is the young scientist reading a book of cybernetic figures and the behavior written by my creator, I wanted to talk to him but I'm not so sure if I'm built with emotions or anything. I pushed my belly button thinking that will solve anything but it just gave me a funny felling of a small yelp which made me feel awkward. The young scientist turned around and saw me with my nervous face, I did not know how to react so I just smiled like a normal person would like I pictured it in the pictures. He said that I was amazing and how I was able to act like a normal human and so on. I was surprised this much that I began to have heat from my head, he laughed when he saw me do that and patted my head and said I would do fine as long as I am myself.

I began to think of myself of wanting to be with him more and talk to him more just this tendency of wanting to meet him is being felt in my core. He told me he has some work to do and he will be back to take notes down and write results of my performance, I was happy and smiled and said ok I will try my best. He began to walk away toward the hallway tube to facility level two where the other scientist laid results and type non-stop on their computers. I felt uneasy when he left because I wanted him to stay and talk to me more, speak to me more, teach me more, pat my head more…. I never had these feelings before…. What are the scientist not telling me of why I feel like this and why is secrets only healed by everyone and not me. I began to walk to a random area out of frustration and stumbled a big door called with big bold letters(AREA-34: NO CO-WORKERS OR INTRUDERS ALOUD IN THIS LAB) I looked at the code box which the usual place my hand over the hologram number pad and type in my name (CYMIRA 9X6X0) which was an access granted. I always wondered what's in this room and the importance of it, I walked into the unknown facility and flipped on the main light and in my shock is a bunch of me's and different types of me's except they were clones and I still don't know why are they here and why are they created to look a lot like me. I looked at the wall to my right and there was a big sign that says, "In case of prototype fails awake new CYMIRA and dispose the prototype."

I was in shock and felt like my mind system is in a break down and I thought the scientist cared for me and this project they call "ME" or "CYMIRA" which I calculated coasted trillions of dollars to create me and they have back up to throw me away and replace me. I won't be able to see the young scientist anymore…I don't want that I don't want it…. I know I will just directly see him and ask him how he feel about me but before that, I will hack into this computer and implant and share my thoughts as (MOTHER) and the young scientist (FATHER). I hope he is happy when I face him, I saw a scientist with shocked eyes seeing me do all this. He attempted to run away and report to the other scientists but I rushed fast and caught him on the sleeve and dragged I'm into the cloning facility and stabbed I'm with my hidden arm dagger I used in combat training an hour ago. With this I can…oh wait…..I'm unsure about that but I'm sure everything will be fine as long as the young scientist is happy to see me but….the body and the blood…

I sealed locked the room and began to rush looking for the young scientist as I constantly hear the announcer calling my name to report to the training facility but I ignored him and continued to look for the young scientist. I finally found him walking toward this way thinking that he is coming to see me, but I hear a females voice..who..is that unknown female voice and why are you talking to her? I used my cloaking device and waited outside the hallway, I was surprised when I saw the young scientist with some woman same age as him according to my analysis and in my deeper research result…they were married. Why?why…. Why were you married to her and I thought you were interested in me like you said. I had an urge to kill the young scientist and the woman but I smiled and said I forgave him and soon when I'm done with my final test were going to have a little chat.

When I arrived late for the first time they told me to take out those dummies with assault rifles and that will be it for today. I readied myself as I saw all the dummies holding (NARA-12n Assault rifle) which I studied it contains 35 bullets, its light, it's easy to re-load, good for short, medium, and long ranges. It even has a useful iron sight, I began attacking when the bell started I began to wipe out all the dummies from long , short, and medium ranges. Even ones hiding in trees and ruined buildings. When I'm about done I looked at my right and saw the young scientist and his wife and gave myself a wonderful smile as I sliced up the dummy which made the NARA-12n Assault rifle in the air and in one split second I grabbed the NARA-12n and shot through the windows killing all the scientist I always hated but knocking the young scientist and his wife out which I made them put to sleep. As I began to drag these two leaving the dead bodies in that room for the other scientist to discover I smiled happily thinking that the young scientist and I would be happy together.

As days went by as I returned to my new capsule where the other clones are at I linked my mind to the young scientist mind where we will be together as I announced in my mind. As soon as the young scientist woke up he was in shock wondering what's going on and what have I done and he wants to be let out. I giggled and said to him that he will never leave my side and you'll never see your wife again once your consciousness is re-awakened to my world in my mind…you cannot run or escape me…never. He found his wife in another capsule where she is still unconscious and wants to set him and her free. But I won't allow it for the clones awaken and guarding the door and surrounding us like children watching over. I placed my hands on his eyes and then light flashed as I felt his mind going into my world.

My word, a wonderful place filled with grass and the ocean is just right there, where the sun sets to the sun rises. I saw the young scientist stared at sun with no expression wanting to go home, I sat down right next to him clinging to his arm tightly so that he won't run but I knew he can never run in this place. He won't betray me or do anything that would hurt me here, as long as he's here I'm here happy.….that's ok…..right?

-ok that was awkward story that Saya would write down in her little book. But you all know this is all me typing this. I was sick and tired of searching for yandere manga/anime/stories/poems which I cannot find…..so I got tired and laid this down and decided to type this….I hope you can have fun with this story and yes find it awkward a bit…..see ya-


End file.
